Traidor
by Shesnar
Summary: Crowley es el Rey del Infierno... pero Lucifer ha escapado de la Jaula, y no está nada contento con su hijo traidor.


**TRAIDOR**

Extraños ecos rebotaban en las paredes y se distorsionaban de forma escalofriante en el aire enrarecido y viejo como el tiempo de aquellas cámaras abovedadas situadas en el corazón mismo del Infierno. Las paredes parecían rezumar maldad y odio junto con aquel líquido oleoso que las impregnaba y creaba fantasmagóricas siluetas a la vacilante luz de las antorchas que, tras eones apagadas, se encendían chisporroteando al paso del solitario visitante cuyos pasos sin ruido llenaban de desacostumbrados sonidos los muertos pasillos de las antecámaras de las Catacumbas del Abismo.

Fuerzas insondables e infinitamente poderosas mantenían cautivos para siempre a los horrores destructores de mundos allí encerrados desde el principio de los tiempos, fuerzas creadas por el ser que había creado todo lo demás y que, tan solo una vez cada cien años, permitían el paso de una única criatura cuyo deber era asegurarse de que todo seguía donde debía.

Deber inexcusable que se aceptaba automáticamente al sentarse en el sitial negro desde el cual se regía el Infierno, deber que, por primera vez, recaía en un ambicioso cruce de caminos y deber ante el cual cualquier caballero demonio sentiría flaquear el valor en su calcinado corazón.

El demonio llegó hasta el final de uno de los pasillos y se encontró en una cámara de gigantescas proporciones, cuyo techo, tachonado de estalactitas negras más gruesas que el tronco de los árboles más viejos, no alcanzaban a iluminar las antorchas. El camino terminaba en una pasarela de piedra, estrecha y con una única barandilla, tendida sobre un abismo tan enorme que la oscuridad que albergaba en sus entrañas sin fondo había llegado a adquirir vida propia.

Crowley no quería ni imaginarse que sería lo que habitaba allí abajo.

Cruzó el puente lo más deprisa que pudo pero sin perder el aplomo. Sabía que estaba protegido de todo lo que allí pudiera haber, y que en su mayoría solo conocía Uno. Estaba a salvo por el propio poder que había creado aquella Jaula; por tanto nada podía tocarle. No obstante, lo que el demonio quería era terminar lo antes posible su tarea y regresar a los círculos superiores del Infierno, a las conocidas salas de tortura y calabozos que en aquel momento le parecían tan acogedores como una pequeña casita en la campiña inglesa.

No quería hacer ruido por temor a atraer a alguna cosa, pero el silencio allí era tan espeso que dolía, y el aire pesaba sobre sus hombros como una losa según se acercaba al confinamiento del cautivo de Dios, el ángel rebelde que una vez se llamó Luzbel, y que fue arrojado allí por su negativa a reconocer en el Hombre la obra de su Padre.

Tan pronto como terminó de cruzar, el puente se derrumbó. Crowley sabía que de nuevo estaría allí cuando volviera para salir, pero no pudo evitar lanzar una maldición a voz en cuello cuando se vio atrapado tan cerca de Lucifer. Continuó caminando por nuevos pasillos, normalmente cegados por piedras y rejas metálicas imbuidas de poder, pero abiertos en ese momento para permitir su paso en aquella inspección obligada. Notaba como la mayoría de su poder demoníaco quedaba mas y más subyugado, hasta el punto de que cuando se dio cuenta, parte de su naturaleza demoníaca había aflorado pues ya no era capaz de ocultarla, y arrastraba alas y cola por el suelo sin fuerzas para erguirlos y mucho menos esconderlos, y el peso de sus propios cuernos en la cabeza se le hacía casi insoportable.

Solo una antesala. Eso era lo único que le separaba de la Jaula en la que Lucifer y Miguel estaban encerrados hasta el fin de los días. Un vistazo y podría volver arriba, y olvidarse de aquello durante 100 años más.

Cruzó el umbral de la siguiente caverna para encontrarse cara a cara con el Vacío.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Allí no había ninguna cosa, ni siquiera suelo o paredes. No había aire, no había luz, ni siquiera materia.

Mientras el pequeño demonio se preguntaba como podría seguir, un rayo blanco, delgado como un cabello, conectó el lugar donde él se encontraba y la salida. "¿tengo que cruzar con eso?" se preguntó frustrado Crowley, a quien cada vez todo aquel asunto le gustaba menos. Pero en cuanto sus pies rozaron el rayo, apareció en el otro lado.

Una gran jaula estaba suspendida encima de la caldera en ebullición de un colosal volcán subterráneo. Ninguna cadena la unía al techo, ni tenía ninguna puerta. Sus barrotes no estaban hechos de metal, sino de energía celestial pura. Pese a estar aún a una buena distancia de ella, sobre un saliente rocoso inestablemente situado encima del incandescente mar de lava, Crowley sentía el dolor de aquella prisión sobre su ser demoníaco, pero no fue eso lo que le provocó tal shock que por poco se cae a la roca fundida.

La jaula estaba completamente vacía.

Una risa sarcástica sonó a sus espaldas. Crowley sabía bien a quien pertenecía esa risa, y si hubiera estado vivo, seguramente habría muerto de un infarto en ese momento. Deseando fervientemente que hubiera sido un producto de su imaginación, pero sin confiar en ello, se volvió lentamente para quedar de frente con el ex ocupante de la jaula.

Crowley- saludó Lucifer sonriendo ampliamente- hola, pequeño…

El cruce de caminos era incapaz de articular palabra, cosa que en muy pocas ocasiones le había ocurrido. Aquello no podía ser cierto, no era posible que…

Que detalle el venir a verme. Te agradezco que hayas venido tú solo a buscar tu castigo en lugar de hacerme perseguirte por todas partes. Está bien que comprendas que alguien tan insignificante no merece que gaste mi tiempo en tonterías.

Pese a que antes de intentarlo ya sabía que no iba a funcionar, Crowley trató de huir desapareciendo, técnica en la que era un maestro en cualquier parte que no estuviera bajo el poder divino… pero si éste no había conseguido retener a Lucifer, tal vez ese poder tampoco le impediría evaporarse, y todo lo que podía pensar en aquel momento era en escapar.

No le dio tiempo a completar el hechizo, pues milésimas de segundo antes de que dejara el lugar, dos Caballeros Demonios se materializaron junto a él y le apresaron, clavándole las negras garras en los brazos y anulando su conjuro de desaparición.

Así que te vas a resistir, ¿verdad? Perfecto, no esperaba menos de mi hijo traidor… así será mucho más entretenido- después añadió, dirigiéndose a los Caballeros- Esta noche habrá diversión para todos, tras mi anuncio de mi regreso al Trono. Llevadle arriba y no seáis demasiado corteses… a los niños hay que educarles con firmeza desde el principio.

Dio unos pasos hacia la salida antes de volverse.

Pero respetad su vida sin ningún tipo de excusa. Le quiero vivo. Para siempre.

Sin contemplaciones fue derribado al suelo de un tremendo derechazo y asido por los pies; de esta guisa fue arrastrado de vuelta por los corredores hasta llegar a los calabozos cercanos a la sala del trono. Allí le engrilletaron pies y manos y tras sacudirle el polvo acumulado durante el camino con la punta de los zapatos, le dejaron encerrado.

Aún en estado de shock, Crowley trató de pensar, y de buscar desesperadamente una salida a la terrible situación en la que se encontraba. Aún no se explicaba como era posible que Lucifer, de buenas a primeras, hubiera salido de la Jaula, y de donde habían salido los Caballeros Demonios que se suponía se habían extinguido al morir la última, Abbadon y su líder, Caín. Bien sabía él que del Infierno no se podía escapar fácilmente, y a menos que recurriese a ayuda externa, no veía más alternativa a la tortura eterna que le aguardaba que privar a Lucifer de su presencia cortándose él mismo el cuello.

Retorciéndose para poder llegar al bolsillo, trató de agotar todas las opciones antes de decantarse por la última, e intentó localizar su movil. Si conseguía avisar a los Winchester o incluso a Castiel, tal vez, y solo tal vez podría salvarse, aunque tendría que prometerles cualquier cosa que le pidieran, pues no estaba para nada en condiciones de negociar.

Pero su teléfono no estaba en su bolsillo. De hecho, no estaba en ninguna parte, aunque no recordaba que se lo hubieran quitado en ningún momento, ni tampoco que se le hubiera caído.

Al parecer, su única opción era la muerte.

En ese momento entraron de nuevo en la celda. No le había dado tiempo a hacer nada, cosa que no le sorprendió, porque seguramente Lucifer había supuesto que intentaría terminar con su existencia antes que acabar en sus manos. Le llevaron a la sala del Trono, que ahora parecía muy distinta a la que había abandonado solo un par de horas antes. En un alto sitial construido con huesos humanos calcinados, y flanqueado por columnas sangrantes rematadas por macabros capiteles hechos con osamentas deformes se sentaba Lucifer, a cuyos pies se abría un abismo negro por el cual salía el sonido de los gritos de los condenados. El ángel negro llevaba un amplio manto de terciopelo color rojo sangre, ribeteado de negro. En semicírculo alrededor del espacio central parcialmente ocupado por la oquedad abismal, había un graderío, ocupado por más de una docena de Altos Demonios y de Caballeros, entre los cuales Crowley reconoció a Alister, Lilith y Abbadon. Todo el conjunto recordaba vagamente a un salón de justicia o a un macabro teatro. Una pasarela formada por esqueléticos y pálidos cuerpos permitió a Crowley y a los dos demonios que le retenían llegar hasta los pies del Trono, donde le dejaron ante el Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Este – comenzó Lucifer con voz potente- es aquel al que muchos de vosotros habéis llamado impropiamente rey, y que quizá habéis llegado incluso a temer. Ahora deberá rendir pleitesía ante vosotros al verdadero Emperador del Averno.

Lucifer se irguió, pero sin bajar del estrado. Su rostro resultaba terrible al mirar a los allí congregados que, pese a todo, aún esperaban que Crowley se sacara un truco de la manga, pues si alguien se había ganado la fama de astuto en el Abismo, era Crowley, y no querían ponerse a malas con él, por si volvían a cambiar las tornas. Los observó a todos de uno en uno, y todos sin excepción, bajaron la mirada. Finalmente, miró a su oponente y le guiño un ojo.

¿Qué expectación, verdad? Todos están esperando por ti… anda, arrodíllate y besa a papá… aquí.

Y adelantó las caderas en un pervertido movimiento. Al hacer esto, el manto se abrió, revelando que Lucifer no llevaba nada debajo, salvo su propia desnudez.

Crowley le miró con indiferencia. Definitivamente, no pensaba hacerlo. Ya no era solo que esperaba que de alguna manera los Winchester supieran que Lucifer había escapado de la Jaula, y que empezaran a darle caza, sino que ya estaba todo totalmente perdido. No ganaría nada obedeciendo, pues sabía que daría completamente igual…El dolor no era un problema, podía aguantar bastante y además aún era demasiado pronto para que le arrebataran el orgullo, si es que aquel condenado ángel renegado podía conseguir una cosa así.

Lo siento, padre infernal, pero me va fatal para las rodillas ponerlas en el suelo… y además no soy besucón. Podría decir que me alegro de verte, pero es una mentira demasiado grande incluso para un demonio.

Uno de los Caballeros Demonios que le custodiaban levantó el brazo con intención de golpearle con el puño en la sien, pero un gesto del sonriente Lucifer le detuvo.

No, no, a los niños no hay que pegarles en la cabeza. Marcharos, que ya me encargo yo- inclinándose sobre Crowley, le acercó la boca al oído para susurrarle canturreando en él- No lo quieres, pero te lo comerás, vaya si te lo comerás…

Lucifer hizo un rápido movimiento y atrapó a Crowley por la muñeca derecha con la firmeza de una tenaza de acero. Dio un tirón e hizo subir al otro al estrado, dejándole enfrentado al trono y de espaldas a la multitud. Se situó a su lado y subió un pie al asiento del sitial, dejando la pierna en un ángulo de 90 grados.

¿Aún le teméis? – dijo con voz potente, dirigiéndose a los demás demonios. El agarre era tan sólido que Crowley creía más posible romper los grilletes que aún llevaba que zafarse de la mano del ángel caído. Cambió la voz a un desagradable tono burlón para decir- Pues no es más que un niño rebelde que ha enfadado mucho a papá al sentarse en su sillón. Pero tranquilos, que no va a volver a hacerlo…

Crowley sintió como Lucifer le ponía el brazo a la espalda para luxarle el hombro y le levantaba del suelo como si no pesara más que una pluma, haciendo que todo su peso recayera justo sobre esa articulación forzada. El dolor le cortó la respiración, pero no entendía muy bien que era lo que se proponía hasta que le acostó boca abajo sobre la pierna que tenía en el trono, de forma que quedó en equilibrio sobre esta, a punto de caerse de cabeza y con el brazo retorcido.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Lucifer levantaba una espada con una elaborada empuñadura cornuda y con la hoja al rojo vivo. Fantástico. Así que iba a empalarle… Que decepcionante; decididamente había pensado que el temible Lucifer sería más original. No es que no fuera a doler, pero eso ya se lo habían hecho, y no una sola vez; llevaba mucho tiempo en el Infierno. Desde luego no es que fuera nada impresionante… ya que iba a destrozarle por traidor, había esperado que el Maestro del Mal fuese mucho mas temible. Dejó caer la cabeza aburrido y apretó los dientes, esperando notar de un momento a otro el acero atravesando sus entrañas.

Pero lo que notó fue la hoja estrellarse de plano sobre sus posaderas.

La sorpresa y la indignación le arrancaron un involuntario grito. ¿Pero que diablos…?

Seguidamente le cayó un diluvio de espadazos, todos en el mismo lugar. El acero caliente le quemaba la piel, y la fuerza de los golpes que era capaz de propinar el Principe de las Tinieblas era tal que amenazaban con partirle el final de la espina dorsal. Sin embargo, eso sólo era dolor… nada que no pudiera soportar si no fuera porque Lucifer había decidido atacar en primer lugar a su orgullo.

Sabiendo que los gruñidos de Crowley eran más de rabia que de agonía, el ángel caído sonrió. A continuación se dirigió a él en los siguientes irritantes términos:

¿Ya estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que dice papá?- y, para más inri, le copiaba el estilo- ¿o aún no lo hemos entendido?

Ah, pero ¿ya habías empezado a torturarme?- la furia y la desesperación hacían que, el en otras ocasiones astuto demonio, cometiera la imprudencia de seguirle desafiando- Tendrás que perdonarme, pero ni siquiera me había enterado…

Un leve gesto del rostro del ángel caído, y el traje de Crowley se evaporó. Lucifer clavó la espada en el pilar que tenía más cerca, y acercó la mano al cóccix de su prisionero. Invocada por el Soberano del Infierno, la cola demoníaca del cruce de caminos se manifestó, y éste la tomó y le dio un fuerte tirón, para sujetarla a continuación con la misma mano que mantenía sujeta la muñeca de Crowley. Los murmullos de los espectadores se convirtieron en risas, entre las que podía distinguir claramente las de Abbadon, Lilith y Alister, mientras que el ex rey del Infierno deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Lucifer sacó la espada y comenzó de nuevo a golpear, rápida e intensamente justo debajo de la base de la cola. Más tarde comenzó a alternar con espadazos más lentos pero con la fuerza de un ariete, a veces de izquierda a derecha, otras de arriba abajo. Su recipiente aullaba de dolor y se retorcía, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y continuaba el castigo, iba perdiendo fuerzas y deseando cada vez con más intensidad que aquella vergüenza terminase. Al principio con un hilo de voz, y después a voz en grito pidió clemencia, pero Lucifer parecía haberse quedado completamente sordo. La única diferencia fue que soltó la espada y tomó un látigo de nueve colas.

Cuando se aburrió del látigo, le tocó el turno a la correa con clavos.

No podría decir cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que el Príncipe de las Tinieblas se detuvo, pero le parecieron varias eternidades. Si se quedaba quieto tratando de apaciguarle, Lucifer pegaba más fuerte para que se revolviera, y cuando trataba de atacarle, morderle o clavarle las garras era aún peor. Si intentaba alterar su postura para repartir las zonas de impacto o trataba de protegerse con la mano libre, su torturador le inmovilizaba y golpeaba salvajemente una y otra vez la parte más magullada. Sabía que quería dejarle claro quien mandaba, y que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera tenía ninguna importancia para él. Y cuando por fin se cansó de azotar y le soltó, cayó a sus pies porque las piernas ya no le sostenían, en parte por el dolor, en parte por el temblor que se había adueñado de él. Levantó hacia arriba el rostro enrojecido y sudoroso, hacia Lucifer que se había plantado frente a él, con las piernas un poco separadas y ordenándole en silencio que cumpliera sus deseos.

Ahora sabía que podía arrebatarle todo, porque ya lo había hecho.

Cuidadosamente, tomó la virilidad del ángel caído y se la acercó a los labios. Lucifer abrió las alas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, revelando al hacerlo sus grandes cuernos de macho cabrío. Crowley notó en las manos y el la boca las pequeñas púas corneas que erizaban el miembro de Lucifer. Con cuidado para no pincharse demasiado, comenzó a hacer su trabajo, desnudo y de rodillas, ante la Corte Infernal que un día había sido suya.

Sin embargo, Lucifer no estaba ni de lejos satisfecho.

¿Aún seguís temiéndole? – Crowley le miró de reojo. Aún le temblaban las manos- Pues ninguno debéis tener miedo… porque esto es una fiesta!

Puso las manos en los hombres del cruce de caminos y añadió:

Bueno, ninguno menos tú. Conoces ese dicho de "o follamos todos o la puta al río"?- los demás demonios se habían puesto de pie y empezaron a arremolinarse en el espacio central- Pues… no te preocupes, que tengo una buena noticia para ti. No te vas a mojar.

Y le dio tal empujón que pasó por encima de la sima infernal para aterrizar en el centro de la sala. Allí fue recibido por decenas de ansiosas manos, de lenguas lascivas, de alas cuyas garras se clavaban en su piel, y fue tragado por un amasijo de demonios que querían saciar con él su rabia y su lujuria. Cautivo en el centro del círculo de cuerpos desnudos, fue obligado a utilizar su boca para dar placer a tantos demonios como quisieron, machos y hembras, mientras que otros se frotaban con cada parte de su cuerpo y se derramaban sobre él, o mordían o arañaban, o incluso utilizaban las velas que alumbraban la tenebrosa estancia para derramar su cera fundida en sus costados, en sus magullado trasero, en sus genitales, mientras que notaba como otros introducían sus dedos o su puntiaguda cola en su interior, de uno en uno o varios a la vez…

Al final de la noche, con la mayoría de los presentes satisfechos y exhaustos, poco a poco fueron abandonando el juguete que su padre Lucifer les había regalado. Éste, sentado en el trono en silencio, había estado viendo jugar a sus hijos con una sonrisa aviesa en los labios. Cuando vio que el último se había cansado ya, se puso en pie y dio una palmada.

¿Y mi regalo de no-cumpleaños?

De inmediato, varios demonios cogieron al deshecho Crowley mientras que algunos otros arrastraban al centro de la sala un altar de piedra tallado, donde fue tumbado y encadenado con las manos por encima de la cabeza. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas descendió majestuosamente del trono y se paró a los pies del altar.

Pero que regalo más feo…- observó sin mucho interés- parece del amigo invisible…Pero en fin, ya que me lo han regalado, habrá que utilizarlo.

Crowley miró al Soberano, con la súplica en sus ojos.

Ya voooyyy!...- canturreó este.

Le agarró por las piernas, las separó y tiró. Las cadenas tenían el mismo largo que éstas, así que Lucifer quedó entre medias al tirar, y las nalgas del prisionero fuera de la piedra, de forma que solo apoyaba cabeza, espalda y lumbares en ella. Todo lo demás estaba en el aire, y ofrecido a Lucifer.

Este no se hizo esperar, y tomó por la fuerza lo que los demás demonios habían reservado como regalo para él. Y entonces por un momento Crowley deseó que en lugar de eso, hubiera utilizado la espada. Como si fuera un hierro al rojo, pero un millón de veces más caliente, Lucifer le abrasó por dentro, y sus embestidas parecían querer partirle por la mitad. Todos los tormentos del Infierno parecían ridículos en comparación con el dolor que experimentó en aquel momento… y sin embargo no estaba tan mal. La posesión, la dominación y el saberse manipulado y convertido en juguete sexual del más poderoso de los demonios le provocaba escalofríos nada desagradables en la columna, y poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la fuerza de los empujones y a la rasposa longitud del ángel oscuro. Comenzó como una sinfonía de instrumentos de cuerda mal afinados, chirriando horrisonamente una melodía tétrica, profunda y magnifica, que gradualmente se fue aterciopelando y llenando de matices, retumbando y llenando cada fibra de su ser demoníaco, haciéndole estremecerse y gemir, jadear anhelante cuando Lucifer salió bruscamente para darle la vuelta en el aire y volver a penetrarle por detrás aún más profundamente, gritar hasta que no le quedó aire en los pulmones mientras su dura envergadura se las veía con la piedra del altar, gozando y sufriendo alternativamente, perdido en un torbellino de sensaciones que iban desde los rugientes fuegos infernales hasta los inmensos campos blancos del cielo infinito.

Llegó al climax una, dos, tres veces… perdió la cuenta de ello, pues el ángel oscuro era incansable y su propio cuerpo se regeneraba tantas veces como fuera preciso. También experimentó una agonía insoportable más veces de las que podía contar, a voluntad y deseo siempre de Lucifer, que le hacía gozar para que después el dolor fuera más intenso al pasar de un extremo a otro. Sin parar ni un instante y en un momento particularmente doloroso, le dijo con voz tranquila:

¿Sabes? Se te da bien esto, y a los chicos les ha gustado mucho también tu compañía. Estoy pensando que, en lugar de asarte, o de despellejarte o de hervirte en aceite durante toda la eternidad, que ya está muy visto, voy a hacer lo siguiente. Inspirándome en lo que tu llamas mejoras aquí en el Infierno, voy a crear una sala de descanso para que pueda utilizarla todo el mundo. Pero en lugar de máquina de café, adivina lo que se me ha ocurrido…- pese a la neblina rojo sangre que enturbiaba su cerebro, Crowley empezaba a intuir las intenciones de Lucifer- … pues ¡tu mismo encadenado en este mismo altar! Así darás cariño a todo el mundo, durante toda la eternidad…y con mordaza, por supuesto. Darás cariño, pero no charla. No es tu boca el orificio que nos interesa…

¡Señor! ¡Señor! – Crowley notó como alguien le daba palmadas en las manos, y despertó del todo gracias a un cachete en la cara- Parece que ya vuelve en sí… Venga, señor, póngase en pie, no debe quedarse aquí.

Aturdido y sin entender, el Rey del Infierno miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba tendido en el suelo, con tres preocupados asistentes tratando de hacerle reaccionar, delante de la puerta negra que conducía a las Criptas que bajaban hasta la Jaula de Lucifer. Se llevó una mano a la cara, y se la pasó por ella.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?- balbuceó- yo... Lucifer…

Si, señor, usted bajó a hacer… bueno, ya sabe, a ver que todo seguía en orden. Nos ordenó esperarle aquí, ¿recuerda? Sólo usted podía pasar de este punto, pero quería tener asistencia por si ocurría algo…

Entonces… ¿todo sigue en orden? Quiero decir, Lucifer no… Alister y Abbadon,…¿no han vuelto, no están aquí?

Los tres demonios se miraron dubitativos.

No señor, Alister y Abbadon están muertos, como bien sabe, y Lucifer sigue en su jaula, pues si no usted no estaría aquí.- le miraban con una irritante preocupación que le molestó- ¿Está seguro de que se encuentra bien?

Por supuesto.

Aún algo tambaleante, Crowley se puso en pie, rechazando las manos que solícitamente le tendían. Pese a estar sometido a la cautividad de la Jaula, el poderoso Lucifer le había hecho una novatada y había jugado con su mente nada más verle, haciéndole creer que, para él, se había desatado el Infierno.

Abajo, muy abajo, en el último círculo del Infierno, Lucifer se reía con ganas por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.


End file.
